


VISITING A FRIEND

by 94mabu94



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Zalex - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94mabu94/pseuds/94mabu94
Summary: A visit to a friend can be more complicated than it seems





	VISITING A FRIEND

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again in case you don't understand the story very well, since my language of origin is not English, even so I hope that this is not a big problem and that you enjoy it

It had been a while since Zach and Alex had started dating, their friends and families accepted them and that was what mattered most to them. In general things were going well, Zach had returned to the basketball team and all the boys continued with their lives quietly. On Monday morning Alex was having lunch with Jessica and Justin, they were talking about the last exams, when Zach arrived somewhat worried, he sat down next to Alex and greeted his other friends.

A: What do you have?

Z: Baby, the coach told us that we had a championship out of town for the next two weeks

A: That's fabulous, I congratulate you

Z: Really? Are not you upset?

A: Not at all, you have to take this opportunity, I'm very happy for you

Z: But what about your therapies? Look, it's not mandatory, I can tell the coach that I can not go ...

A: You are going to go and there is no argument. Stop thinking about me and think about you for a second, I'll be fine, I'll manage

Z: Are you sure?

A: I already said yes, did you already confirm to the coach your attendance?

Z: No, I wanted to talk to you first

A: You already did, now go talk to him

Z: Okay, but if you need me, do not hesitate to call me

A: Ok, ok, but leave now, before you change your mind

Z: I love you

A: And I to you

Zach left again and although it was something strange, Alex seemed more excited than he should, his boyfriend would leave for two weeks, and he had a sparkle in his eyes as if he had just been given the best news in the world. His friends noticed him and could not stand the curiosity

Je: What's the matter, Alex? Why are you so happy?

A: I'm happy for Zach, that's all

Ju: That you do not believe it or you, seriously. What are you up to?

A: Nothing, where's Clay?

Ju. In the library

A: Thanks, see you later

Je: Do you want me to accompany you?

A: No, if Zach comes back, tell him I went to the bathroom

Jessica and Justin were more confused than before while their friend was leaving. Clay was very focused with his history book so he was a little startled when Alex sat next to him

A: Hello

C: Hello

A: I need to ask you a question

C: Sure, tell me

A: Are you finally going to visit Tyler on Saturday?

C: Of course, do you need me to tell you something or give you something?

A: It is not necessary, I will go with you

C: You're kidding, right?

A: No, Tyler is also my friend, I want to go see him, so I'm going with you

C: And Zach agrees?

A: What matters

C: Of course it matters, I do not want him to kill me for taking you

A: Do not be exaggerated ... Also, you do not have to know, you'll be going for two weeks to a basketball championship

C. What ?! Do you want to sneak out? No Alex, I've gotten into a lot of trouble lately, I do not want more

A: It's not going to be hidden, my parents really appreciate Tyler and I know they let me go without problems if you come with me, and Zach ... Zach is my boyfriend, not my boss, I do not have to ask him for permission to do anything

C: And then why do not you go when he is?

A: I just want to avoid censorship problems, you know that Zach does not like Tyler very much and overprotects me a lot, he thinks it's a bad influence for me and when something gets in his head, there's no one to change it. opinion, do you remember the concert three months ago?

C: What did Justin force me to go? Yes, I remember it very well

A: Well Jess had invited me first because they had an extra ticket and I wanted to go, but Zach said he could not, so we argued and told him I would go anyway he did not want to, and went to talk to my parents and he told them that this concert was very dangerous because someone could "hurt me" and in the end they listened to him.

C: But in that he was right

A: That's not the point, Zach always manages to convince my parents of everything, so I do not want to talk to them about Tyler, you know that he is a good boy, only that he has gone through many difficulties, like we. I want to help you, even if it's just a visit

C: Okay, I'll take you, but only if I talk to your parents, and they tell me they agree

A: I'm sure they will not cause any problems, thanks Clay

The day of Zach's departure, he was still a bit sad, but Alex encouraged him until he got on the bus with his companions. His plan was going perfectly, Clay had talked to his parents and allowed him to accompany him to visit Tyler. A few days later Jessica and Justin spent time together at Monet's, when suddenly someone came by surprise to the cafeteria; it was Zach, the two were surprised to see him in that place, but then Jessica got up excited to greet him, although Justin was not as happy, Clay had told him that Alex would accompany him that morning to visit Tyler and asked him total discretion, He was not stupid and he knew that Alex had done it precisely because Zach was not there; he greeted his friend without much enthusiasm and then went to the bathroom, took out his phone and marked Clay

Ju: Hello

A: Hi, Clay is driving. What do you want me to say?

Ju: Where are they?

A: I do not know, I think, halfway, why?

Ju: Zach is here!

A: what?! That is not true, he is with his teammates in a championship

Ju: Well that seemed, I was with Jess here at Monet's and he just came in

A: Shit, and what did he say?

Ju: I do not know, I barely saw him enter the bathroom to call them

A: Please do not tell him I came with Clay to see Tyler ... Shit, he did not tell me he would come back so soon, it was supposed to be two weeks, keep him entertained while I invent something, and tell me anything, okay?

Ju: You're dead Standall ... I'll do what I can, bye

Justin hung up, and came out of the bathroom, Zach had sat at his table and was talking very happy with Jessica, he sat next to them and joined the conversation

Ju: And what are you doing here? You were not in a championship ?, do not tell me that you have already lost

Z: Of course not, the championship is only on weekdays, and the coach leaves us free on weekends, so I wanted to surprise Alex

Ju: So you still have not talked to him?

Z: No, I already told you that I'm going to surprise you, in fact, I'm going home, see you guys later

Ju: No! Stay with us for a while

Je: Yes, Zach, we are also your friends, do not be unfriendly

Zach: Okay, what about Clay?

Je: He's traveling, I think he went to visit ...

Ju: Skye, last night I heard them talking and said that I was going to see her

Je: Really? ... But I thought that today was your visit ...

Ju: Jess, can you go get me some napkins please?

Meanwhile

A: Shit, shit, shit

C: What's wrong with you? What did Justin tell you?

A: Zach is in the city

C: What ?!

A: Yes, he and Jess saw him enter Monet's

C: Damn, I told you this was a bad idea, let's go back

A: No!

C: Sure, as Zach is not going to kill you

A: Clay, we're halfway there, you just keep going, I solve it ... Hi May

M: Hi Alex, how are you?

A: Not very well, I need you to do me a favor

M: Sure, tell me

A: I need you to go to Monet's and take your brother for a walk or do anything, I do not know, just entertain him

M: But if Zach went out to a basketball championship

A: Well, I'm back, May, I did not know I was going to return so soon and I came with Clay to visit Tyler, do you understand why I can not let Zach find out I'm not here?

M: Oh, Zach will be very angry when he finds out

A: You do not have to know, help me please

M: No, I'm sorry Alex, but I do not like to lie to my brother

A: Not? Remember that you asked me to invite you to go out "the night of brothers" when you wanted to go out to the movies with that guy Bonnie, I will help you with great pleasure; Justin is also entertaining him, you just have to give him a hand in case things get complicated

M: Your name is Bobbie and okay, I'm going to help you

A: Thank you, I adore you

M: I do not, and if my brother gets angry with me you'll have to give me many gifts to make up for it

A: Well, I promise, bye

M: goodbye

Meanwhile, things in Monet's were not much better, Justin tried to entertain Zach, but he was about to leave

Z: Really Justin, I have to go, I brought some things to Alex and I want to give them to him

Ju: But ... Is that ... Alex is not

Z: No? He did not tell me he would leave  
   
Ju: He went with his family to visit his brother to college

As if destiny wanted to make fun of them, at that precise moment, Alex's brother entered the cafeteria, went to them and greeted them

Z: Hello Peter, I thought your family was going to visit you at the university

P: No, I come to visit them, in fact, I came to buy them coffee before I got home

Z: Okay, I think Justin misunderstood things, if you want to take you in my car, I also go there

P: Oh, yes, thank you very much

Everything seemed lost, but May came to save the day, or that was what it seemed, entered Monet's direct to his brother giving him a big hug

M: Oh, Zach, I missed you so much, I'm so glad you're back

Z: I miss you too, we'll see each other in the house for a while, okay?

M: What? Do not you come with me?

Z: No pretty, I'm going to see Alex and then we go wherever you want

M: No! You're always with Alex, I want you to go out with me today, we have not seen each other for a long time and I miss you so much

P: Do not worry Zach, I can go alone, I do not want to bother

Z: Of course not. May what's wrong with you? You're never that rebellious, look, I'm going to take Peter home and we go, if you want come with us and we leave at once

M: No! I want us to leave the two alone Now!

Ju: Go with her Zach, do not be bad

Z: No, let alone if this is so capricious

Ju: Zach, that's how the girls are, besides Alex is not

P: Where is it?

Ju: It was ... He left with Clay

Z: To visit Skye? Since when does Alex get along with her? And if Clay wanted to see her, why would she take him?

Justin and May began to get very nervous, they looked at each other without knowing what to say, Zach was increasingly confused and the attitude of the two of them made him feel much worse

Z: What the hell is going on? Justin you are acting very strange, first you tell me that Alex went to see his brother and now that he went with Clay to do a bad third

Je: Oh, I understand

Z: Do you already understand what?

Je: Today was Clay's monthly visit to Tyler, is not it?

Ju: Jessica!

Z: And what that has to do with ... Wait, are you telling me that Clay took Alex to see that psychopath? Why the hell did they let him go ?!

Je: Do not yell at me! I did not know anything either, just that I'm much smarter than you and I realized that they're lying to you in the face. I'd better go so that things settle between you, bye

Zach went from confusion to anger, he was very angry that Clay had taken Alex to see Tyler, and much more because everyone was lying to him

Z: So that's why Alex was so eager for me to leave, he already had everything planned, and that's why you did not want him to go to his house Justin, you knew it too ... And May How did you know he had returned?

M: Mom told me

Z: Lies, mom did not know that I came back either, you know, I'm angry with everyone, but with you May, with you I'm disappointed, you're my sister, I can not believe you lied to me

Ju: Zach, do not take it out on her

Z: You do not even talk to me, I can not believe you helped Alex with this madness, at least you can tell me where that damn asylum is

Ju: I do not know, I swear, Clay always goes alone or with his father

Zach did not stay to listen to anything else, he went with Peter to the Standall's house, he did not care if Alex got angry with him later, but he was going to tell his parents what he was doing. Upon arriving another surprise was brought, his parents already knew and had authorized it; so he went even more furious after telling them that they were irresponsible for letting him risk that way

AF: Wow, I've never seen Zach so angry

P: Well, you're absolutely right, you're supposed to protect Alex, not take him to the mouth of the wolf, that Tyler kid is crazy

AM: Tyler is not a bad boy, he just needs help

P: I do not say that they are not right, but Alex also has problems and many, it is not very convenient to meet a boy who wanted to kill half school and much less since Alex is recovering

While Zach was on his way to find the only person he knew who could help him, Justin called Alex to tell them the bad news

A: What happened?

Ju: I'm sorry Alex, Zach already knows and is furious

A: Well, thank you

Ju: What thanks? I tell you that he is furious, with you, with me, with Clay and even with May

A: When we return we talk, goodbye

C: What did he tell you?

A: That they already solved everything, you see, nothing happened

Within a few minutes they reached their destination. Tyler was very happy to see his friend again, they spent the afternoon chatting and very happy; Alex knew that when they returned they were going to be in a lot of trouble, but at that moment he did not care, he knew that what Tyler needed the most was a good friend, the rest would be solved later. When the visiting hour was over, Clay and Alex left, and they were surprised to find another car in front of theirs.

Z: Hello

A: What the hell are you doing here?

Z: The same I ask you

A: Cyrus, why did you bring it?

Cy: I'm sorry, he forced me

Z: You go in Clay's car, I need to talk to Alex

C: Sorry Zach, I asked Alex's parents permission to bring him and I have to take him home

A: Do not worry, Clay, I already put you in a lot of trouble, go quiet

Clay went a little uneasy along with Cyrus to his own car, Alex got into Zach's car, both were furious, and for a moment neither of them said anything

A: I can not believe you came here, you're crazy

Z: Me? Well, I think the one you were visiting is much crazier than me and you did not have any problems being with the

A: Stop being ridiculous, Tyler is my friend, I just wanted to accompany him. I've already promised you a thousand times that I'll never do anything stupid again, I can not believe you do not trust me

Z: And how can I trust you, if you lie to me and make my friends and my family do it too?

A: You did not leave me another option

Z: Alex, I just want to protect you

A: I know, and you know I appreciate it very much, but you have to give me some confidence and freedom

The anger vanished suddenly, both knew that all this problem was only for lack of communication, Zach took Alex's chin and gave him a little kiss on the lips

Z: I love it, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm afraid of losing you, seriously I would not stand if something happened to you, I'm sorry to be so overprotective

A: And I'm sorry I lied to you

Again they kissed, Zach saw something in the rearview mirror that made him laugh

Z: You could tell Clay that he can go calmly, that I'm not going to kill you

A: ok

Alex called Clay and he started his car and started, they waited a few minutes and then they went after him

A: Hey

Z: Yes?

A: Before arriving could we go through the mall? I promised May that if I got her in trouble I was going to buy her something

Z: Sure, we should also bring something to your parents, maybe I'll be a bit stupid with them

A: Okay, in that case we also have to bring something to Justin, Jessica, Cyrus and Clay

Z: Great, gifts for all

That trip was much more enjoyable than any they had had, both had their shortcomings, and their relationship was not perfect, but they loved each other and were going to solve any obstacle that was presented to them, together.


End file.
